


Not a story, but a free idea to use :D

by knifehappypsycho



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dream is a dick, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), at times anyways, first work still figuring out the tagging system xD, phil is also a dick, these kids need therapy, they get their hugs at least xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifehappypsycho/pseuds/knifehappypsycho
Summary: ok this is not a story, but an idea that i that i thought of while i was working. i just wanted to share it so someone can use it if they need inspiration for a story. all i ask is that you let me know if you decide to write it since i would want to read it xD!!! the details are inside :D...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Not a story, but a free idea to use :D

**Author's Note:**

> heres to hoping someone likes this idea and decides to use it xD!!! it kept me entertained all day with imagining different scenarios and character interactions.

So this was just an idea I had while I was at work. I won't write it since I don't think I could do this idea justice, but I want to just put this out there for other people to get inspiration from! I'm genuinely curious what people will do with this idea, and how they go about getting there!

So the idea goes as follows:

Our favorite creeper hybrid notices the amount of stress that the kids in the server are under, and he decides to do something about it (AwesamDad ftw xD). He decides to take the teens (ranboo and tommy at the bare minimum) out of the DreamSMP server as a vacation, but also to get them out of the shitstorm that is about to happen that they will get dragged into. He decides to take them to see the Smash Bros. Tournament (since minecraft is now a thing in that game I figure the minecraft people can treat it like an exclusive entry Hypixel or something). They show up, watch the matches, and decide to stick around a while to have fun since they are on vacation. Something happens and they run into some of the fighters (who it is and what happens is up to you). 

They figure out that the Enderman in Smash is actually Ranboo's parent (I'm thinking mom since there are plenty of dads to choose from even if some of them aren't very responsible. How you go about finding out about the relationship between the two is up to you.) who has been looking for him for years. Ranboo's parent had joined Smash to use the resources to find him after he was stolen (either getting his head injury during that or shortly after, and thus memory issues). Smash has many universes involved, so there might be a way to help his memory issue to an extent since his head injury is an old one. 

Sam, Tommy, Ranboo, (and whoever else you put in) would start talking with Ranboo's parent, and whoever else you decide to have with them. The topic would eventually move to why they are there and that leads to how the teens had been treated. The Smash fighters get pissed off about it, Ranboo's parent decides to adopt the other teens, and the DreamSMP is about to get their heads pulled out of their collective asses by many of the fighters about how teens shouldn't be manipulated and pulled into wars (Dream!). 

This honestly started with the image of the Enderman in Smash going ," Come meet my kid!" before dragging in an awkward, 9'5", hybrid teenager into the room to everyone's surprise. Then I thought of Sam showing off his redstone skills. Then the thoughts of all the teens and their collective PTSD, so therapy thoughts happened. The Smashers decide to adopt the teens and it all snowballed from there xD. 

This would essentially be a Hurt/Comfort story with creating friendships and plenty of character interaction (maybe having the teens befriend the younger fighters :D?). Feel free to use this idea ,but please tag it in a way that i can find it! I want to read it!!! Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this, and again please let me know if you decide to use this!!! i would like to read what you come up with xD!!!


End file.
